Apparatuses consistent to exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode (LED) driving apparatus, a lighting apparatus, and a current control circuit.
Semiconductor light emitting devices include elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) and the like. The use of semiconductor light emitting devices as light sources is gradually increasing due to features such as low power consumption, a high degree of brightness, extended lifespans, and the like. In particular, semiconductor light emitting devices have been widely used as light sources in automobile headlamps, automobile taillights, and the like.
In a case in which semiconductor light emitting devices are used as light sources in vehicle headlamps, vehicle taillights, and the like, maintaining a constant level of brightness of semiconductor light emitting devices in response to a change in levels of voltage of power supplied by vehicles is desirable. In addition, protective circuits are needed to protect semiconductor light emitting devices from overvoltage, short circuit current, or the like, that may occur due to abnormal operations of batteries or breakage of semiconductor light emitting devices.